


Blue-Eyed Girl

by Nicole_Hood099



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chloe is Jason Todd cousin, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Hood099/pseuds/Nicole_Hood099
Summary: Marinette is accected to Gotham Academy as a foreign exchange student as her senior year. It has been three years since the battle to Hawkmoth, she needs a change. She becomes very aware on what goes on in Gotham but it nothing more then she can handle until she starts to fall for Damian Wayne, which who doesn't tell her who he is but just as a Thomas Grayson to hide his name. Can she figure out who he is or his family?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 45
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

“Marinette, can you come down, you got a letter from the mail.” Papa called me. I head downstairs to see Papa in the kitchen with Chloe. I saw the letter on the table. I opened it to see what it had to say, I started to cry on what I read.  
Confirmation of Exchange Studies.  
This is to confirm that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a citizen of Paris, France born 13.7.2002. Is to be joining in the Fall at Gotham Academy. All funds have been paid for. We wish to be seeing you soon.

“I got in, I Got In!!!!” I cried out. “Papa I got in!!!”

One month later.

I think back to that moment, right now I’m at the Airport saying goodbye to Papa. It’s hard leaving him ever since we lost her. Uncle Jagged told me that I could stay at his place in Gotham, so I don’t have to stay with a random family. Only a few of my friends know that I’m leaving. Chloe is here saying goodbye since we became best friends over the year, her father kicked her out, I found her walking around in the rain and asked her if she wants to come over and stay the night. From there the rest is history. I look one last time before boarding the plane.  
Goodbye Paris, Hello Gotham


	2. Chapter 2

Heard my alarm going off to let me know to wake up. I got up and turned off my alarm at 6:30am, the first day of school and I'm not going to be late at all this year hopefully. Tikki is still sleeping from last night's run. Which got us very confused, I know that there were heros here but I never thought it would be a bat like person.  
I remember hearing stories about my uncle getting caught by a guy in a batsuit but that's all I heard. I don't know what happened to him at all. I just hope he's okay. I got out my uniform that I am wearing now which is a white shirt, black skirt with tights, a vest with the school Crest on it, black shoes and a purple tie. Something I'm not used to wearing is black other than when I'm ladybug but i still had color.  
Uncle Jagged got me a car so i can drive myself to school which is a Bugatti Divo, I'm okay with it but i think it's a bit too much for him to do. But at least I don't have to take the bus to the school. I think I would get lost in luck. I know how to get there by car.  
I got done getting ready and went to see if Tikki was up yet and she was. " Good morning Tikki. Are you well rested from last night?" I ask her. Grabbing my bag and checking if I have everything set. I walk to my closet and grab the Miraculous Box and open it to take the black cat ring. Plagg came out and went straight to the kitchen.  
"I slept good Mari, how did you sleep?" She asked me.  
"I slept fine, we leave in 15 minutes to get to my new school. Plagg is in the kitchen getting cheese for today." I replied to her. We leave my room to walk into the kitchen to see plagg with the wheel of cheese. I rolled my eyes at him. I grabbed a knife and cut a slice for him and another for lunch for him later. I grabbed a bagel that I made a few days ago and packed my lunch. I looked at the time and saw that it was 8am. I need to leave now if i want to stop and get coffee from that one coffee shop down the street.  
I grab my stuff and walk out the door, I lock it and make sure that it is locked. I don't need some guy breaking in and taking everything that Uncle Jagged gives me. I walked down the stairs and had the front door open by one of my neighbors. I give them a quick nod and head to my car.  
I got to the coffee shop in a matter of minutes. I parked my car and got out. There was a line so I got in line real quick. When I got to order I was told that someone had ordered for me and already paid for it. Which confused me alot. I wonder who bought my order of drinks. I waited until my name was called to get my drinks which is a hot chocolate for me, a caramel iced coffee for my friend Nick and a Hazelnut Latte for his twin sister Nicole.  
I got in carefully in my car with the drinks. And drove to Gotham Academy, lucky I was here for the summer when Aunt Penny thought it would be a good idea to try for the cheer team which I made it on. So I was here for practice that's how I meant Nick and Nicole. Nicole is on the team with me, where Nick is on the Yearbook committee. So they most hang out with me at Uncle Jagged place.  
I drove up and parked next to a blue truck. I could see through the window Nicole fixing her makeup. I get out and tap on her window scaring her. She rolled down her window.  
"Mari you can't just do that. I could mess up my look." Nicole told me.  
"Nicole you look fine, trust me I know it's the first day of sch... Is that coffee I smell. Please Mari Please tell me you got us coffee and I'm not dreaming about the smell." Nick tells me he is trying to climb out of the truck.  
I shocked my head laughing. "Yes Nick that is coffee you smell one for you and one for your sister." I hand him his coffee. I swear he had an addiction to coffee. I have never seen him once without a cup of coffee.  
"So how much do we owe you this time. Since you always buy us coffee it's only fair if we pay you back." Nicole tells me as she grabs her coffee and starts to walk to the school.  
"Well nothing today. Someone brought our drinks this morning and I don't know who did it." I replied as I walked with her. There were already students here and it's my first time seeing most of them since I only have seen the cheer team only.  
"Really I wonder who did that? But the main question is how did that person know what to order for you, to me it sounds like a stalker like person." She replied. We walked in and went to our lockers lucky for us ours were next to each other. I put my bag in there and grab my books. Tikki and Plagg are staying there for now until tomorrow so I can see how my first day goes without them for now.  
"I don't know but I do remember seeing this one guy every time I'm there but there's no way it could be him. I have tried to be nice to him like sitting with him here and he just wants me to leave." I told her. We walk to our homeroom class to get ready for the announcements,  
"Well maybe he did it but we will never know. Are you ready for practice?” She asked me as she sat down. I sat down next to her. We got our school classes and I only have Fashion design and cheer with her but have Yearbook and business management with Nick. I have English Lit First.   
The bell rang letting us know that it's time for us to go to our first class and lucky me I bump into someone on my way there.   
“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to Bump into you. I was looking when I was walking.” I said as I bent down to pick up my books. I guess the person I bumped into did the same to help me. I looked up to see who I bump into and I saw the deepest forest green eyes. Almost like kitty’s eyes. “Umm, thank you. I’m Marinette.”  
“It’s fine. You're not from here are you, Marinette?” He asked me. How can he tell I've been living here for about three months? I thought my accent would be gone by now.  
“No, I'm not. I’m from Paris, France. I’m the Foerign exchange student here.” I replied to him.  
“I’m just going to take a guess you are kinda lost right now to class right?” He asked me randomly. Who does this guy think he is? “Because of your schedule it says you have English lit and you are heading the wrong way to the class. I’m in that class right now so I can show you where it is if you want?”   
“Umm really wow I didn’t even know that I was going the wrong way, maybe it was fate that I bump into you then.” I said with a small laugh. He turned around and started to walk the right way to class. I just followed him to the class by the time we got there the bell had rang stating that class had started. Lucky the teacher wasn’t there yet. There were only two spots left to sit so we both took one each.  
“Good morning seniors. This year is going to be different when it comes to your senior projects. You are in a group of two that's why the tables are for two so say hello to your partner for the projects. Each of you well have two of each. Now pick carefully cause once pick there’s no going back on it. Read over the list, pick the four you are doing and let me know.” Our teacher told us. I didn’t think that we would be starting right away for class. This year is going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at the list of projects that we can do. I like the idea of doing the Prom dress drive. I could make the dresses if I start now by asking all the girls their sizes and style of dress they want. I should be able to do all of them by Prom. And the Homecoming headband should be easy. I look to my left and see that my partner is that guy who helped me.   
“What two are you willing to do? I have one pick but i’m going to ask if i could do the other since it could work as a project.” He asked me. Looking at me while I look over the list again.  
“I think of doing the Homecoming headbands and the Prom Dress Drive. Both sounds easy for me. What do you think?” I asked him.   
“The Prom Dress Drive sounds hard, are you sure?” He asked me, “I was thinking of doing the Coffee Run and asking if I can do a Dance Charity for the Animal Humane Society.”  
“Of course I could do the Prom Dress Drive. But both of yours sound great but how would the Charity event work?” I question him about it.  
“Well the event could probably be in May so it can be in the spring. I hope it will be approved.” He tells me. I like the idea of the Dance Charity.   
By then the bell had rang again, so I got up and handed my paper to the teacher. I turned around and went to see if the guy was still there. He was talking to the teacher to see if he could do the Charity event. I looked at my classes and saw that I have AP Calculus which is just down the hall which I think I could handle heading there.   
Classes went by fast which was good for me. Right now I'm in the study hall when I get a text from Chloe.  
C: Hey Maribug, I want to know how everything is going? We haven’t heard from you for a while now. Penny told me that you are on the cheer team which is a big surprise but i’m glad that you got out of the shy shell you had three years ago. I do have a surprise coming to meet you today after you get out of school if I have the times correct.  
M: Hey Bee, I've been good, right now i'm in study hall so i can text you here or when i’m at lunch. And yes I'm on the cheer team. Classes are doing well, the seniors here have to do a project and I'm doing a Prom Dress Drive and making homecoming headbands which should be easy for me. And what surprises you have for me.   
C: A big surprise for you. Trust me you are going to love it. Well I have to go don’t forget to text your dad on everything. Love you Maribug.  
M: Love you too, Bee. And I will text him right now.  
When i got done texting Chloe I went ahead and texted my dad about the same thing i text Chloe. I started to work on some of the dresses ideas since I ask some of the girls what size and style they want. I need to make a list of stuff i’m going to need to buy later this week. Hopefully Uncle Jagged doesn’t mind if I use some of his money to buy the supplies that I'm going to need.  
I know I have a yearbook next to Nick then cheer with Nicole. Yearbook was just telling us what pages we are in charge with. Nick has Cheer because of his sister but also Senior Trip, and First day of school. I have School Events, which are First dance, Winter Formal, Prom, Lock Ins, and Spirit week. All the fun with my events I’m going to be very busy for now. Cheer was just some runs and drills. I told Nicole that I have to go cause I have stuff to do.  
I walked to my car and saw that Nick and Nicole had left already. I waited for Chloe’s surprise. I stayed in my car until I thought I saw someone with blonde hair go by my car. I thought of Chloe but there's no way for her to be here. I heard a tap on my window and saw that guy from class.  
“Hey can I help you?” I ask as I roll down my window.   
“I was wondering why you are still here? And I did get approved of my idea. I just want to say when do you want to work on our projects?” He asked me.  
“I’m waiting on something, and sure how about we could get together tonight at Lost Rock Coffee. What time is good for you to meet up?” I replied to him. I got out of the car so I won’t be rude just talking to him through the window.  
“I think 7 is good if you don’t have anything else to do.” He tells me. I think 7 is good cause it gives me time to head home, grab some things I need and head to the Lost Rock Coffee.  
“Sure, but can i know your name, you really never told me it at all.” I told him.   
“ My name is Thomas Grayson, Nice to meet you Marinette. I have to go now. My ride's here I'll see you at 7.” He tells me as he leaves in a black car. An older gentleman is there waiting for him.  
I turn around to now see my surprise, which I'm so going to kill her for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is not going to be using his real name for awhile in the story but Nicole and Nick does know who he is and is not saying anything. Hate me if you want but this is like 8 years since hes been with Bruce so he has change a bit.


	4. Chloe's surprise.

I can’t believe she did this. I see Jason and Chloe getting off of his Bike. I started to run up to Chloe dragging her down to the ground with a hug. I can’t believe she is here in Gotham.  
“Bee why didn’t you tell me that you were coming to Gotham. Or that Jason was here. I can’t believe it.” I tell her.  
“Well that was surprising. Jason was able to take me instead of my aunt and your dad watching over me. It’s still weird seeing them together.” She tells me. About a month ago my Papa called asking if it's okay if he could date someone and I didn't want to be rude and tell him no. I love and miss Maman but i want him to be happy. So I found out from Bee that my Papa and her aunt are dating.  
“So you are going to school here at Gotham Academy?” I asked her as Jason helped us up. Jason is Chloe’s cousin. I meant when he came to Paris when he heard that she got kicked out of her dad’s place. He’s one of the few that knows our secret and we know his.   
“No, she is going to Gotham High Instead. I may have money but I think she needs more of a normal life from all the rich kids other than the family I live with which she will be living with from now on.” Jason told me. I hugged him since it’s been awhile since i last saw him.   
“So Maribug, who were you talking to before you saw us?” Bee asked me.   
“That was Thomas Grayson, he’s my partner for the senior project we have to do for this year. I’m supposed to meet him at 7 at a coffee shop to talk about how we are going to start our projects and see our schedules to see when we can meet up. Knowing that I have Cheer and all the events that goes with it, and yearbook. I’m in charge of school events, like the three main dances, the lock in, and all five Spirit weeks.” I replied, I noticed that Jason had a weird look when I said Thomas Grayson.  
“Wow Princess you are going to be busy this whole year. Let me be the gentleman here and take you ladies out for dinner. Since it's like 530ish. But let me make a phone call first to tell my brother that i’m going to be late and to see if they have Chloe’s room setup.” Jason replied to us. Chloe was giving me a look that she wanted to ride with me in my car and I nodded as she ran to the car and got in. I headed to the car smiling that she is here at last.

Jason P.O.V

I called Damian and asked him about this Thomas Grayson. He tells me that he didn’t want to have another girl trying to date him for his family name which I understand fully. I tell him that to make sure that Alfred has a room setup close to mine for Chloe. She’s going to be living with us for a while now. I hung up the call and saw the girls in Princess car. I got on my bike and single them to follow me. 

Marinette P.O.V

Dinner was good. Jason and Chloe had to go since I’m supposed to meet up with Thomas at 7 which I'm kinda running late. I had to go to my place to change and grab some stuff that I needed. I really hope he doesn’t think that I abandoned him, because of Bee and Jason. I quickly got to the coffee shop by 715ish hoping that he’s still here waiting for me, lucky he was.  
“I’m so sorry that I'm late, my friend from Paris came to Gotham to live with her cousin. And they wanted to have dinner with me to catch up. I lost track of time and I had to run to my place to change and pick some stuff up so we can plan.” I explained why i’m late.   
“It’s fine, I was late too. I just got here about five minutes ago to be honest. My brothers needed me to do something for them. Let me get you a drink if you don’t mind if I buy?” He tells me.   
“Umm sure a hot Chocolate is good. I go find a table for us to work at.” I replied to him. I go to a free table and get my books out and work on some designs for one of the dresses.   
“Here you go one Hot Chocolate, that looks really good is that for the Prom Dress Drive?” He asked me as he handed me my Hot Chocolate.  
“Yes, I ask all the girls on the Cheer team what style and size they want for prom. This is just dress number 10 I have been working on all day.” I tell him. “I usually make my own clothes by hand. All this is made by me. That's why when you ask if i could handle this i can but how are we going to do your dance charity thing?” I asked him as I took a sip of my Hot Chocolate.  
“Well I can’t just do a Charity for the animal humane society but i got told that it can be a dance competition and the winner of that could have all money donated into the Charity of their choice.” He tells me.   
“But how would you put it together? That would be alot of money to put it all together.” I replied to him, “When do you want to do that? I know you said spring if i’m correct, right?”  
“Yes hopefully before the talent show. So that if any one wants to compete they can before the talent show. It makes sense to me but i want a second opinion on it. What do you think about it?” He asks me as he takes a sip of his drink.  
“Well it does sound like a plan. Umm since it is getting late how about we talk about it more about it tomorrow in class.” I replied to him slowly packing my stuff up. He gets up as well nodding in agreement. He was nice to walk me to my car knowing how dangerous it can get at night with all the crooks and villains that run at night. We both say good night to each other and give each other our numbers so we can keep in touch.  
When I got home, I did text him letting him know that I made it home safe. Then text Bee and Jason that I got home safe and wasn’t killed. As Jason made a joke about it earlier. I got out my uniform again for tomorrow so i don't have to worry about it in the morning. I got out food for all the kwamis so they can eat. I text Papa that I was going to bed and hope that he’s doing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is going to be the only one that knows that Damian is going by Thomas, and Jason does treat Marinette like a sister. There is going to be a small time skip in the next chapter.  
> I'll be updating one or two chapters each week. If you have and idea that you see as a great idea for the story just comment and I will look at it.


	5. Homecoming week Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapter is my brothers. He wanted to do the chapter. Nick is his Oc Character, but in real life me and him are not twins. 
> 
> Its now homecoming week, she still doesn't know who Thomas really is and Red is a Nickname for a Character that is going to show up in about ten chapters from now.

It’s been a month since I Started senior year. Thomas and I have been working on our senior projects for a while now. It's now about the first week of October which means Homecoming is just a week away and its spirit week. The theme of Homecoming is Once upon a time. Today is Monday U, which is to wear college gear. So I’m wearing some of Jason’s old gear from Gotham University. Chloe has been having the time of her life she’s been told that Jason has three other brothers one older and two younger. She’s been telling me that I have a big surprise, that's if I find out before she tells me herself. 

Nicole has been telling me that her family has been having problems lately so she has been staying with me while Nick has been staying at home. Right now we are on our way to school after stopping by to get our coffee. I have all the Headbands done for Friday. I decided that they are going to be Mickey and Minnie ears to match the theme. 

“Good morning ladies,” Nick called out to us as we got out of my car. We all walk into the coffee shop. We get our drinks and talk for a bit then we head to school. When we get there we see everyone waiting to go to school. I text Chloe and Jason as usual. 

M:Hey guys, how are you doing?  
C:Hey Maribug we’re good and you?   
M:I’m good and how’s Red?  
C:He’s good,and nice.  
M:Okay.  
J:Hey princess, how are you? How's GA going?  
M:Good and good. How is work going?  
J:It can be boring sometimes unless I’m bugging one of my brothers.  
C:Jay,I got to go okay. Bye Maribug.  
M:Bye Bee see ya later.  
J:Bye Bee and Princess

I got to class and got in my seat.class started and I talked to Thomas about the coffee run. When the class is over I head to fashion design next.I run into Nick on my way to my next class. 

“Hey Nick, where are you going?” I asked Nick.

“Hey Mari, I'm heading to English lit.” He quickly replied to me.

“Wow, I just came from English lit. I’m heading to fashion design now.” I slightly laughed 

“I just came from fashion design.that’s cool”. We head to our classes before they start. Class was just telling us our project for homecoming is due on friday. We got out a few minutes early so I headed to my locker.

I open the locker to see Plagg trying to encourage me to take him with me. I grabbed him so he could come with me to the cafeteria for cheese when it came to lunch. Class and study hall went by fast. I got in line to get my lunch and cheese for the pesky cat that I have. (A.K.A Plagg). I saw the twins already at the table I went and sat down to a very weird conversion.

P.O.V. Nick

I see Mari come and sit down at the table. “Why don’t you want to go to the homecoming dance?” Nicole asked.

“ I don’t like dancing”. I said.

“What! Nick doesn’t want to go to the homecoming dance?” Mari said. 

“ Yeah he doesn’t like dancing,”Nicole said.

“Why not Nick?”Mari asked. 

“Why don’t we do a movie marathon instead?” I asked. 

“How about this we do a movie marathon on Friday after the Homecoming game and we all could go together to the dance and you guys could stay the whole weekend at my place.” Mari offered. Which does sound like a good idea. I could be with Nicole and away from dad. 

“Okay fine but I get to pick the movies we get to watch. Now let's talk about the fashion project which is due on Friday.” I replied to Mari.

“I can’t believe that you are doing fashion out of everything.” My sister nagged about.

“It was something that I wanted to do, okay. That and other things which I’m not proud of.” I said in a low voice.

“Like what you being the school mascot, I still can’t believe that you pick that instead of doing detention.” I hear Damian or Thomas called out as he comes and sits with us.

“I didn’t start that fight and you know that Thomas, It was Lucas but he got away with it cause he’s the star quarterback for our school.” I replied back to him. Throwing a grape at him.

“Sure you did.” He tells me with a smirk.

“Okay boys please no fighting. Can we eat in peace? Is that too much to ask for.” Mari asked. But the peace didn’t last with us. That's when we heard the gunshots.


	6. School Shooting.

Marinette P.O.V

We heard gunshots rang through the school. I look around seeing that students are running around. I quickly move, moving tables to the main doors of the cafeteria to block it. Some of the other guys saw what I was doing and did it to the other doors but one. The door we didn’t block was a quick way out. Which i thought if i was correct we could send five students at a time to freedom if the shooter was there to shoot the students. 

“Mari, what are you doing.” I hear Thomas asking me in a low voice.

“Checking if it’s clear, okay the first five go, If you hear shots get down and stay down now go.” I tell the first five students. I watched to make sure they made it to the parking lot where they should be safe seeing that they made it and sent the next five.

“Mari, how did you know to do what you just did?” He asked me.

“Cause stuff similar to this happens all the time in Paris. I just followed my gut and thought of the parking lot as a safe way to get students out.” I replied to him. By the time I had most of the students out it was just the twins, Thomas and I left, when we heard the main doors were getting hit we didn’t have time to get out. We had to hide. 

We all went to different areas to hide, I went to the kitchen. And stayed silent hoping whoever is here would go away. But I was wrong. I heard something getting thrown into the kitchen and a gas came out. It hit me when I figured out it was fear gas. I saw memories of my past.

“Kitten use the ring, it would help, use the ring.” I heard Plagg call out. I took off the necklace I was wearing and put on the ring.

“Plagg, Claws out!!” I cried out, I didn’t want to deal with the painful memories. I transformed into Ladynoir, all the memories are gone. I’m guessing the Miraculous is immune to the fear gas. Then I realized the twins and Thomas the fear gas. I looked out to see that Thomas has a gun to his head. Looks like I have to go save him.

“Well what has the cat dragged in? Looks like some bad little boys.” I said as I walked out to meet the villains. I looked around quickly trying to see if I could find the twins and I didn't see them. hopefully they got away in time.

“Who are you? I know you're not Catwoman and where did you come from?” Scarecrow asked me. I grabbed the Barton and got ready to fight.

“I’m Ladynoir and that’s none of your business. Now I would like you to let go of the boy.” I told him.

“Not going to happen cat lady. Boys shoot her.” He ordered his men to shoot me. I use my barton to block most of the bullets one or two did hit me.

“That’s just claw-ful, my suit is bulletproof and looks like you have to try harder. May you use your brain, oh wait you don’t have a brain since you're a scarecrow.” I Pun him hard. I didn’t know that the suit was bulletproof, lucky me.

“Stop with the puns kitty, you don’t know who you are fighting against.” He tells me. I quickly took out three of his guys, knocking their guns away from them. Thomas still can’t move due to the gun at his head, I need to work fast in order to save him. 

“Well Paw-don me for making them,but I believe you are out of goons other than the one with the boy.” I replied to him as I took out the last guy. 

“Let’s see if you can handle the fear my dear.” He shot me with a dart that had the fear toxin in. I ran to him knocking him to the ground giving him hits until he knocked out for good and probably won’t wake up until a day or two. 

I turned to the guy who was holding Thomas, he dropped his gun raising his hands in the air. I walked to Thomas making sure he was okay but I could tell that he had a cut on his arm. “You need to get out and get a look at that cut that looks bad.”

“My friend is in the kitchen, I saw him throw something in there. Is she okay?” He asked me. Something I’m used to lying about is that I’m Okay.

“Yes she is fine I was able to get her out now. I’m going to tie up these guys here so the police can handle them. I’ll see you around if you get in trouble.” I said. I got some zip ties and tied them up. I quickly left knowing that I need to detransform before they come looking for me as Mari. I went out the door that the twins most likely went out of. I went to the closest restroom and detransform. Plagg was tired and almost fell. I grabbed him and put him in my pocket to keep him safe. I stay in the bathroom waiting for the police to come looking for me. It took them about five minutes. They took me to safety and I saw the twins and ran to them. I’m glad that they are safe. 

“Ma’am can you come with us please we just want to make sure you are okay, we can see that you were hit with one of the Scarecrow darts that has his fear toxins in.” An officer tells me. “I’m surprised that you are not going crazy because of it.”

I followed him to a tent that had other students getting treated. I feel bad for all of them. Having them go through that. The officer had me sit as a nurse came and check one me.

“So how come you are not going through like they are right now.” The officer asked me.

“I guess I already went through my worst fear, there’s nothing much from it I guess. It just shows me memories of my past that’s all.” I replied. I really don’t know why it didn’t show me my fears. I need to ask Tikki about it later.

“Do you have anyone to call to come pick you up?” The Officer asked me. I shook my head no. Then I thought about it. Penny should be here for a week. I think I could call her.

“Umm, yes my aunt Penny she should be here. I think she could pick me up.” I replied.

About an hour later Penny was there to pick me up to make sure I was okay. I keep telling her that I was fine. Of course she told Papa about what happened so i had to call him letting him know that i’m okay and that i’m safe. The next hour or two the whole school shooting was on the news and so was I as Ladynoir. 

“Have Batman added a new member to his family? Who is this cat person? We will find out in the next few months from Batman himself. Stay tuned Gotham” The news reporter said. Like I will join Batman. Wait fuck Chloe and Jason watch the news and probably saw what happen.

C:Marinette why didn’t you tell me that there was a shooting at your school! Do you know how worried I am right now, and using the cat’s ring really. 

J:Chloe calm down, she got most of the students out plus took out Scarecrow like a badass. Great job, Princess 

C:Jason don’t tell me to calm down she could have got hurt or worse.

M:Guys i’m fine, the suit is bulletproof. Which i found out today.

C:YOU GOT SHOT AT MARINETTE I’M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW.

J:I’m guessing that I have to go too. So i’ll see you soon Princess. We’ll pick up some pizza on the way so you don’t have to worry about cooking for tonight, not after what happened.

M:Okay see you soon.

I cleaned the place up a bit. And I had to let Aunt Penny know that I have friends coming over. Got some homework done as I wanted for them to come over. Plagg was asleep on one of the beds I made for them. I had to put in the final touches on the dress I’m using for the project and as my homecoming dress.

I added the last of the floral designs on my dress when I heard the doorbell rang. I guess they are here now. I looked through the door pep and saw Jason, Chloe, and someone else with them.

“Hey guys, Jason who is this?” I asked as I opened the door to let them all in.

“This is my brother Tim, he heard what happened and wanted to meet you. I’m going to put the food on the table, Okay, Princess.” Jason told me.

“So this is the famous Princess, Jay has been telling us. I always wonder what you would look like.” Tim tells me.

“Let's hope that the only thing he’s been telling you.” I replied to him. I walk to the kitchen to grab plates and cups. I get a text from Nick saying that I need to pick up Nicole because their dad hit her hard. “Jason, let me borrow your bike!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have meant our first villain, and Tim. The next few chapters are just going to be the same night. Please comment if you have an idea on the story that you want to see.


	7. Chapter 7

I told Jason to have the med kit ready by the time I get back. I quickly got to their house. Nick was holding Nicole and passed her to me. I know that if I take her to the hospital they would question her about everything. I know that I can help her at my place and knowing Jason he could help too. When I got back to my place Jason had come out with Tim so he could carry Nicole in.

“What happened to her? Why didn’t you take her to the hospital?” Tim questioned me as we quickly got into my place.

“Because of who her dad is working for. They don’t know but I do and I let Jason know. I know his secret and I trust him. We are waiting for something to happen so we can stop him. And I don’t want them to go into the system, their birthday is not until August. It would hurt both of them.” I tell him. 

I quickly looked over Nicole to make sure she doesn’t have any major injuries . Lucky there was none. Jason helped me put her hand in a brace since it looked like she might have sprained it, which is going to be bad for the cheer team. Tim and Chloe were just watching us help Nicole. By the time we are done I know that Tim is going to ask me questions.

“How did you know how to help her?” Tim asked me.

“I’m used to doing this in Paris. We have villains too you know not just here in Gotham. And this dumbass gets hurt most of the time and ends up coming to me for help.” I replied. “Like how many bar fights do you go through Jason”

“So this is where you come after the fights that happen” Tim tells Jason.

“She needs to rest and she should be fine. Now let’s talk about what happened today at the school?” Jason asked me.

“Okay so the twins, Thomas, and I were in the cafeteria having lunch when we heard gunshots, I quickly started to move the tables to the doors. I checked to make sure that the area was clear before I sent students out to make sure they got to safety but when it was just us four they came coming through the door, we had to hide. I went to the kitchen when something was shot at me and I saw old memories of my family, then some cat person came in and took me to the nearest restroom and told me to wait there until the police came.” I told them. Knowing that Chloe must figure out what really happened.

“Oh Maribug, are you okay with the memories?”Chloe asked me.

“Yes Bee, I’m fine. Aunt Penny already knows what happened and is going to keep an eye on me for a week or two to be sure.” I replied to her. I got a slice of the now cold pizza. “I had a hard and scary day. Let's just eat pizza and drink whatever you guys brought. And Chloe if you want you could stay the night and I could take you to school.”

“That sounds good, Maribug, the guys are annoyed by her, mostly the Demon Spawn.” Jason said with a mouthful of pizza. 

“I’m not, and I don’t know what is wrong with the Demon, it's his fault that he has to deal with all of you. I just enjoy the show when he goes after you three.” Chloe barked at him. I don’t know who Demon Spawn is or how many guys she lives with now.

We ended up just eating and talking about stuff, Tim is a Co-CEO of a company until their youngest brother is of age to take over since he’s the Blood Born. That's what Jason tells me when they first meant him. It got late and Jason and Tim left at different times, Jason did asked me if I was the Cat person and I told him yes. I did tell him that I’m going out so in case that they see me he knows that it's me. 

Jason left after that, Chloe went ahead and checked on Nicole for me. I made sure that all the kwami’s were fed. I got changed into something warm in case something happens. I would not look out of place at all. 

“Maribug, please be safe. I know that you are but still, be safe.” Chloe tells me. 

“I know Bee, Plagg, Claws out.” I called out to Plagg to transform into Ladynoir. “Okay I be back in an hour or so. If Nicole wakes up, just say that I went to the store to get something.”  
I went out of the window and started the small Portal that I planned. I landed on top of a church l looking over the city. It looks so peaceful but sadly it's not. I heard a noise come from behind me and what sounds like a sword be drawn. I acted quickly, took my butlon out and blocked the blade before it could touch me.

“Who the hell are you?” I heard a voice called out.

Bonus:

“So Jay is Thomas, Damian?” Tim asked Jay.  
“Yeah, I know why he did that but he has three friends at school and two only knows. But not Mari she doesn’t know and it’s up to him to say something about it.” Jay tells Tim.  
“So what are we going to do about it?” Tim asked Jay.  
“Well I know who her uncle is and I can pull some strings we can do a Cinderella moment for them.” Jay tells Tim.   
“Let’s do it.” Dick said as he walks in the room.


	8. Meeting some of the Batfam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some of the batfamily

“I well asked you again who the hell are you?” The person said again.

“Robin stand down she’s fine I know her” I heard someone say. I looked around and saw Red Hood. “I meant her in Paris before, when I had a mission there. She fine’s I've been meeting her for some training that she asked for before she came here.”

I know that he is lying but it’s something i can go with so I won’t get sent to jail or anything. Plus i don’t get why the hell Robin is doing this i was the one to save all the students from the cafeteria from Scarecrow anyway. “Can you move the blade away please. I have done nothing wrong. And plus I was hoping to run into one of the bats or birds. Can you leave a message to Batman that if he plans on taking me in, it’s not going to happen at all. I have stuff that I need to protect and I can only do it. Thank you.” 

“I got it Kitten, I’ll tell him when I see him. Robin you are supposed to be with Nightwing not on your own.” Red tells him.

“Fine but Father will hear about her. I don’t trust her.” Robin tells him. 

“She stopped the Scarecrow today, and saved the Wayne kid.” He said backing me up. Which is helpful and hopefully that was enough for Robin to take in. 

With that Robin left, just left me and Red here. He did make me train so it didn’t look like he was lying about it at all. Which i so hated, cause what he put me through “Can we rest you know that i’m not used to this hard stuff. Not with this form, If i was Ladybug I can probably hold up longer.” I replied to him as we stopped on top of another building. 

“Fine Kitten, we can stop. And plus it's getting late for you and you do have school tomorrow.” He tells me. I got handed a fruit bar, I looked at him with a confused look. “Agent A gives us these to eat or to hand out. You need it more than me. Now get home and I’ll tell Batman your message to him. Goodnight Kitten.”

With that he left, I went into an ally to transform back as myself. So in case that if Robin was watching he won’t follow me. Plagg went into the hidden pocket that I have in my coat. I got to my apartment building. I went and checked the mail mostly to see bills and a note from Harley asking to make her some bake goodies. Which I will do later for her. When I got to my door Chloe was outside.

“Oh thank god you are here. We have two visitors here and they need help. Jay is with the other person so we need to act normal and fast.” Chloe tells me. I quickly opened my door to see Jay and I’m guessing Nightwing. I went for my med kit that I have and went to work.

“Okay what happened? Chloe can you check if we have that numbing cream that we use back in Paris? Okay this is going to hurt like hell.” I pull out a bullet from Nightwings arm.

“Fuck, why didn’t you wait for the cream?” He asked me. 

“Cause one she doesn’t like bullets much, two it’s for later.Now stop moving so I can clean and sew you up.” I replied to him. I stitched him up and cleaned his other wounds that he had. I looked at Jay and gave him a look. Why did you bring him here?

“So Hood, why did you bring me to a girls place instead of taking me back to base? Ow Fuck would you take it easy please!” He yells at me as I put pressure on a cut he had.

“For your information, Hood there would have been dead about two months ago if I hadn't found him in an alleyway, and two you would have probably bleeded out by the time he got you there. So be lucky that he knows me, ah thank you Chloe can you check on Nicole for me please?” I replied to Nightwing and asked Chloe. I start to add the cream around the wounds and the stitches that I have done. 

“So this is where you've been going, and you didn’t tell anyone. How do you know to trust her?” He asked him.

“Like I said I saved his life, he just comes here to get clean up. I’m used to all this, I’m from Paris and where I used to live was a hot spot for heroes. I’m guessing my luck of heroes follows me here too. There you’re done. Do I need to clean you up too Hood?” I asked him as I walked to my kitchen to wash my hands from the blood I have. I grab some pain meds and hand them to Nightwing and pass a note to Hood. The note said to call Bee’s school saying she’s not coming in and mine for myself and Nicole.

“She was still asleep but I had to reapply a new bandage on her arm, it started to bleed.” Chloe told me as she walked back into the area. “So what is going to happen now?”

“Who else is here?” NIghtwing asked, I handed him and hood a bottle of water.

“A friend of mine. Hood is helping me to try to get her father in jail and not dead. She doesn’t know that I know what he does. Her and her brother don't know anything. And no we are not just going to turn him in now for abuse, he’s working for a crime lord, that’s what I figured with hoods help. Her brother would call me if anything happens to her I take her in. And they would have nowhere else to go; they are underage and have no other family.” I quickly said.   
“As in which crime lord? Are you just going to wait until they are of age to turn him in?” He asked me.

“I don’t know, I’m trying to see if my uncle could try to adopt them if something happens. Can you guys please leave some of us to sleep. Thank you,” with that the guys left. Leaving me and Chloe alone to clean up the mess and after we went to my room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to two main events in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

It was around noon, when Jason came to pick Chloe, Nicole and myself up. We decided to go out and have fun, since Jay owes me and Chloe that but to also cheer up Nicole from yesterday's events. And plus I have to drop off some goodies to Harley like i would promise. 

Chloe did ask Jay to go to the mall so we can just walk around for a bit. Plus I kinda use it to look for shoes for my dress that i have made.

Nicole had us go to Hot Topic which was okay, other than she spent like over 200 dollars there on stuff that she didn’t need. Like an example of a foldable tophat. I did get a few things, which Chloe laughed at me for. Which were a pair of Sailor Moon Pink Cat Ears, A Disney the Aristocats Marie Pearl Dainty Necklace, A Friday the 13th Jason Mask Watch,(which I thought was funny because of Jay.) and the last thing which Jay picked out, A Out for a walk Bitch, long sleeve T-Shirt. Chloe got only two things which were A Les Bee AN, Girls T-Shirt, and a Cat Muti-Strap Mini Backpack. Jason just got band shirts. We still can’t believe that Nicole still spent 200 dollars on stuff. 

After an hour of being in the store,Jay told us that he has his adopted father's credit card, which Chloe had an idea on what to do with it. Chloe thought of having it be a game of let’s see how long until his father calls him about the card, which Jay was so up to it. So we decided to go get some food since we haven’t lunch yet. We went to Chick-fil-a, which was good. Kinda wish they had some in Paris. Jason had the idea of all of us to get a tattoo, which I thought could be fun, but then I thought of Nicole how could she get a tattoo. But Jason already had a plan for that. 

He went ahead and called the place to make an appointment for four people. I figure out what I want to get. He told us that it would be in two hours, so Nicole and I thought of having Jason take us to an art supplies store to get stuff. I needed some beads for some of the prom dresses I'm still making. I have a whole room just for the dresses, Aunt Penny thought it was funny and told Uncle Jagged about it and he called the dressing room. We both got the things we need and plus some more for Nick, which is kinda sad since he’s not here with us.

Two hours have passed and we are at the Tattoo parlor. Jason went first and what he got was so wrong, It's a not today death, with a gravestone, only he would get it. Nicole got a rose, I could tell that it hurt a lot. Chloe and I thought of the best thing which was getting matching green Cat Paws on our ankle. 

Nick P.O.V

I was texting Nicole to see where she was right now. Then I went to the kitchen to get some food. After that I went to watch some TV. then I got bored and went to the mall. When I got there and I saw Jason’s car. ‘Must be inside.’ I thought. I go inside to see a new store so I go inside it. I get a lot of stuff from it. While walking out I see my sister and her friends.

“Nicole, there you are, I have been looking for you.” I tell her as I go to her.

“Does looking for her in a store counts? Cause i don’t think it does.” Their guy friend tells me.   
“Jay be nice. Hey Nick glad that you found us. What did Mari and I miss in class today?” My sister asked me. So the guy is Jay. Must be Thomas' brother since he keeps telling me that one of his brothers is getting in trouble today for taking their father’s credit card.

“Just a pop quiz, Thomas losing himself cause Mari wasn’t there, and was very worried about it.” I tell them, “And plus half of the school was there and they are checking everyone on the day of the dance to make sure they have tickets to it.”

“One I was not worried about her, Two Jason Father knows that you have his credit card and wants you and Chloe home, now.” We hear Thomas tell us, as he comes out of nowhere.

“When did he find out I thought we were good for another hour or two.” Jay tells him.

“You were until he got a call from a Tattoo Parlor saying that the payment of about 300 dollars went through. What Tattoo did you get that cost that much?” He asked him. 

“I didn’t just get a 300 dollar Tattoo, it was the four of us. That got one. Mari and Chloe got matching ones. Nicole got a rose and I got one that Father is not going to think that it's funny at all.” He tells him. 

“Wait Nicole you got a Tattoo,but how I thought you have to be 18. We won’t be 18 until April.” I questioned my sister.

“Oh that’s just Jay signing a paper saying that he was a guardian of mine. And it was just a rose. But it’s kinda like around 5ish can we get food. Other than Jay since it looks like he has to go unless he can stay for a bit.” She tells us all.

With that we all head to the food court to get some dinner. We all got different things other than the girls they got pizza. Thomas got some type of tofu dish, Jay and I just got burgers. After we all ate. Jay and Chloe left us since Chloe is staying with his family. Mari gives us her bags since Nicole is still staying with her after what happened with dad. Lucky it was just her hand being strained. Nicole has to go home to pack some of her stuff. So we left leaving only Thomas and Mari by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All items from Hot Topic are real. And yes at one point I did spend about 200 dollars at Hot Topic about three times.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is left behind with Thomas. They go out to their favorite coffee shop but to find something there.

Mari P.O.V

The group left in pairs and I said goodbye to Chloe and Jay. And not long after Nick and Nicole had to go, Nicole had to pack some of her clothes so she could stay with me. I give them my bag of stuff I bought since they are getting to my place before me. Thomas was still with me looking at a pet store. 

“What are you looking for?” I asked him as we looked around the store.

“I’m just looking around, my Father says I can’t get another pet. I have too many as he says.” He replied to me.

“Oh what kind of pets do you have? I couldn’t have pets since I used to live in a Bakery and my maman was allergic to them. The closest I got was Fang but that's another story to tell.” I tell him.

“Really, I have two dogs, a cat, a cow, and a turkey. Plus a couple of fish.” He replies to me. 

“A cow and a turkey really. That’s kinda strange to have as pets. But I guess it's what Americans have as pets probably.” I say to him. 

“I sometimes forget you're not from here. Will it now be dark outside let me walk you to your car so you are safe.” He tells me. Then I remember Jay took us here. I don't have my car at all.

“Enfoncer Jay. Devrait me laisser prendre ma voiture avec moi.” I cussed in French.

“What did my brother have to do with your car?” Thomas asked me.

“ Wait, you understand French?” I asked him.

“Yes, it was a class I took in my freshman year. Now can you answer my question please.” He tells me.

“Oh, so my car is at my apartment. Jay picks me and the girls up. I didn’t know that i was going to be left behind later in the day.” I replied to him. 

“Well if you want I can take you home if you want.” He tells me.

I like the idea of him taking me home. It’s easier than just walking home since I left all the kymis at home. “Umm sure, If it is okay if we get coffee together, we can go to Lost Rock Cafe. I’ll buy this time since you paid last time.”

“Sounds fair, but question are you okay with motorcycles, cause that is what I have with me right now.” He tells me.

“I’m fine with that my gina would take me riding when she would visit my family. Lets go.” I replied, with that we headed to his motorcycle. He passed me his helmet which I kinda looked at it funny since it had an image of a robin on it.

“It’s one of my brothers, I just use it when I ride sometimes.” He tells me.

We got on and I just wrapped my arm around him so I won't fall off. It was kinda weird for me not being behind my gina like I usually am but it was something else. We got to the cafe about 20 minutes later. We got off his motorcycle and I gave him back his helmet. I saw a poster on the front door saying that it’s Karaoke night. Which does sound like fun.

“Looks like it's Karaoke night, that sounds kinda fun. But on the other hand, what do you want?” I asked him as we walked in the cafe. He told me what he wanted and I got in line as he went to find us a table.

“Hi Yukki can i get two green tea chai lattes please,” I tell the owner of the cafe since she was working at the cashier. 

“Sure thing Mari, do you want to sign up for Karaoke. It’s free for now.” She tells me as she hands me my card back after paying for the drinks. I walked towards Thomas to a table by the window. 

“So what happened to you yesterday since I never got to see you after the whole event.” He asked me as I sat down.

“Well they just check on me since I was hit with a dart. And you what happened to you?” I asked him.

“Well I could say that I was taking hogase. But other than that I was safe and glad that I’m alive. I can get our drinks.” He tells as my name was called for the drinks. He can back and hand me my drink. We chatted for a bit, he did ask how much different Paris is from here. We were like this for 15 minutes until the unspeakable happened.

“Up next Mari and Thomas, please come on the stage.” We heard Yukki call us. We both looked at each other thinking if the other would sign us up.

“Yukki we didn’t sign up.” He tells her.

“I know but I heard what happened yesterday at your school and thought that you guys could have some fun for tonight and if you guys do it I’ll have your orders on the house for the next week.” She tells us. We both looked at each other. I give him a suggured. 

“I’m with it if you are Thomas.” I tell him.

“Fine we do it Yukki but my family doesn’t find out about this please.” He tells her. We both walk to the stage grabbing a mic each. We looked at the songs and we decided to hit random on duets and see what we get. And the song was Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado. I wonder how this is going to go. The music started to play and we started.

M-Am I throwing you off?  
T-Nope  
M-Didn’t think so

T-How you doin’ young lady  
That feelin’ that you givin’ really drives me crazy  
You don’t have a play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

M-You’re looking for a girl that’ll treat you right  
You lookin’ for her in the day time with a light

T-You might be the type if i play my cards right  
I’ll find out by the end of the night.

M-You expect me to just let you hit it,  
But will you still respect me if you get it?

T-All i can do is try, gimme one chance   
What’s the problem I don’t see no ring on your hand  
I be the first to admit it, I’m curious about you   
You seem so innocent

M-You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I’m tired of running, lets walk for a minute

T-Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I’m all alone  
And it’s you that I want

M-Promiscuous boy   
Let’s get to the point   
Cause we’re on a roll  
You Ready?

T-Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I’m all alone  
And it’s you that I want

M-Promiscuous boy   
Let’s get to the point   
Cause we’re on a roll  
You Ready?

M-Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you’re still kinda cute

T-Hey! I can’t keep my mind off of you  
Where you at? Do you mind if i come through?

M-I’m out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

T-They call me Thomas  
Last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I’m a lay mine down

M-I’m a big girl I can handle myself  
But if i get lonely I’ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don’t talk for my health

T-I want you on my team

M-So does everyone else.

T-Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain’t nobody gotta know  
If you wanna girl I know a place we can go

M-What kind of girl do you take me for?

T-Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I’m all alone  
And it’s you that I want

M-Promiscuous boy   
You already know   
That I’m all yours  
What are you waiting for?

T-Promiscuous girl  
You’re teasing me  
You know what I want   
And I got what you need

M-Promiscuous boy   
Let’s get to the point   
Cause we’re on a roll  
You Ready?

T-Don’t be mad, don’t get mean  
M-Don’t get mean, don’t be mean

T-Don’t be mad, don’t get mean  
M-Don’t get mad, don’t be mean

T-Wait! I don’t mean no harm  
I can see you with my T-shirt on

M-I can see you with nothing on feeling all me before you bring that on.

T-Bring that on?

M-You know what I mean

T-Girl, I’m a freak you shouldn’t say those things

M-I’m only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

T-It’s okay, It’s alright  
I got something that you gon’ like

M-Is it the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P like Steve Nash

T-Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I’m all alone  
And it's you that I want

M-Promiscuous Boy  
I’m call your name  
But you’re driving me crazy  
The way you’re making me wait

T-Promiscuous Girl   
You’re teasing me  
You know what i want  
And I got what you need

M-Promiscuous Boy  
We’re one in the same  
So we don’t gotta play games no more

We finished the song and the crowd that was there started to clap for us. It was fun. I was more surprised that I didn’t fall in the heels I’m wearing right now. I looked at Thomas and he was smiling knowing that it was fun. We put the mics back and walk towards Yukki.

“Wow Mari, you have an amazing voice.” She tells me.

“Thank you, I kinda had some lessons from my uncle.” I tell her. I looked at the clock she had in the cafe and I noticed that it was almost 8ish. “Thomas, let's go it's late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a two week break. I’m sadly to say I lost my uncle due to the virus. When I come back I’ll post three chapters for my come back.
> 
> Damian will change in the next few chapters.
> 
> French translation : Fucking Jay. Should let me take my car with me.


	11. Not a real chapter.

So hi guys. I want to give you an update I’ll be posting on Friday. But in August I’ll be going back to school. And I’ll be more focus on it. But I’m going to be prewriting chapters. For this story. 

Another thing is I want to put Adrian in the story like I would but I’m in between if he should be just visiting Gotham or have him be related to a hero or villain and is just in America.   
Some ideas are that he’s related to the Flash or Lois Lane/Kent. Or a villain of your pick in the comments. (Not like he is a son of a villain already). 

This is going to be a soulmate AU. For reasons only. 

There is going to be a few more chapters with karaoke in it, so if you want a certain character to sing songs let me know in the comments below. I’m going to be having a playlist on Spotify for this book. Some songs are for certain chapters like one is for the after mass of the final battle between hawkmoth and ladybug to her losing her mom. 

The ships of the story are mainly  
Damien and Marinette  
Tim and Conner   
Dick and Kori  
Bruce and Selena  
Harley and Ivy

That’s most of it mainly. See you guys on Friday for chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel the love tonight, until it ruin by Nicole.

I wrapped my arms around Thomas as he maneuvered the bike easily through the city streets. I leaned my head back so I could see the tops of the buildings. There was a slight bit of wistfulness for patrolling regularly through the Paris skyline. I only take Patrol just a few days of the week here, It was rare for me to just take several days off in a row. Nonetheless, Ladybug was supposed to be in Paris. If the spotted heroine was noted in America when people thought she remained in Paris there might be issues.

We got to my place in no time. We both got off of the motorcycle. He walked to my door of the place I'm living at. We kinda just stood there in silence.

“Thank you, Thomas. Tonight was fun even though we were forced to do it. But it was fun.” I tell him. 

“Umm, i wanted to ask if you have a suitable date for this homecoming dance on Saturday?” He asked me.

“I’m Sorry Thomas but I already promised that I'll go with Nicole and Nick. But you’re more than welcomed to come with us. We are planning on staying at my place for Friday night after the game to have a movie night and get ready the next day. I have plenty of rooms for you to stay in since it's just my uncle’s place that I live at the moment.” I tell him. Hopefully he won’t be hurt about it.

“Umm sure, I don’t mind at all. So as a group right?” He asked me.

“Oh Mari you are here you have a visitor at the moment that needs, Oh, Hi Thomas, what are you doing here?” Nicole asked.

“Dropping her off since everyone left her behind, even my brother who was the one to pick you guys up.But i’ll let you go see you guys tomorrow. Bye Mariniette, Nicole” Thomas says as he leaves.

“Oh Thomas yes to the group. See you tomorrow.” I tell him as he leaves. I turned to look at Nicole, she was giving me a look that saids ‘what is going on.’

“So what was that all about?” She asked me.

“It’s none of your business now who is here that I don’t know of?” I asked her.

“Why don’t you come in and find out.” I heard my uncle called out.

“Uncle Jagged what are you doing here?” I called out as I quickly walked into the penthouse, and gave him a hug.

“I'm here cause one you’re Papa called me to check on you, two to see why there’s another person living here?” He tells her.

“Nicole is the one i been telling you about. She’s just staying to get away from her dad. And why did my Papa call you? I've been checking in like every other day. Even from yesterday's events.” I tell him.

“Very ROCK & ROLL of you Mari. I have a very important question for you. Can i talk to you in your room please.” He tells me.

I turned to Nicole and quickly told her to go to bed and I'll wake her up in the morning. We walk into my room. I wonder what he has to tell me. He looks around my room looking at some of the dresses I have been working on. 

“So on Halloween, I have been invited to a Gala here in Gotham, but sadly I can’t attend and I did call the host asking if my niece who is my designer for all of my outfits to take my place for the Gala. I’m asking if you like to go. It is a costume party so you can wear a mask to hide who you are since I know that you are not ready for the world to know who MDC is.” He tells me. 

“A Gala. You want me to go to a Gala on Halloween night. Correct?” I asked him.

“ Yes that is correct. You have an invitation to Wayne's annual Halloween Gala. You have to wear a dress to the event. Knowing you, I know that you would make your own for the Gala.” He tells me.

“Wayne you mean as in Bruce Wayne. I don’t know what to say uncle. I have to start designing my dress and a mask to go with it. I have so much work to do.” I quickly say. I need to go shopping for supplies.

“So you go?” He asked me.

“Yes I'll go. I promise not to mess up.” I tell him as I hug him.

“Okay, you’re Invitation is on your desk, I’m staying the night to let you know, so goodnight my sweet niece.” He tells me. He leaves my room and I quickly change into my PJ after getting an idea on how i’m going to do my dress. I’m going for a vampire gothic type of dress since it's for Halloween. I went to bed after.

I was woken up not long after having a nightmare from my battle of Hawkmoth. I can’t believe he did it like that. I went out of my room to fix myself a cup of tea when I was a figure in the kitchen. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Now thinking that it was a bad idea to say out loud due to being in Gotham with a lot of Crime.

He turned around and I saw from the light that it was Robin. I wonder what business he has here. He doesn’t look hurt at all. Nor Jay is here to help.

“I believe you can tell who I am. Red Hood sent me here to drop some supplies for you in case they come by to get help. I don’t like the idea of a girl taking care of us. But you did help Nightwing and Red Hood so I let it slide.” He tells me.

“Umm thank you. Do you want something to drink, I was about to fix some tea.” I replied.

“No thank you. I need to go back. You have a good night, miss.” He tells me as he leaves.  
Could this night get weirder. I walk to where I keep my tea and fix me a cup. I just stay up the rest of the night after that.


	13. Chapter 12

Friday finally came. I was out of school because Uncle Jagged wanted me to work with him with some stuff which I did. The Headmaster was okay with me missing school cause i’m on top of my classes. Nicole and I just pick up our drinks from Yukki. We had to get to the school early since I had the headbands done for homecoming. Nick was there already waiting for us with breakfast. 

“Good morning girls.” He told us. I hand him coffee as he hands us our breakfast. “So ready for tonight girls?”

“Yes, Nick we are ready for tonight. Have you figured out what movie series we are watching for tonight.” I replied to him.

“Yes, we are doing a marvel marathon. So you are ready for fashion class to turn our projects in.” He asked me.

“Yes it's in this bag here so let's head in so i can pass out the headbands to each class before classes do start.” I replied to him.

We all walked in and went from class to class passing out headbands to teachers so they can hand them out to the students. The only ones I didn't pass out was the ones for the cheer team, Nick’s and Thomas’s. Speaking of which i haven’t heard from him since Tuesday. So I hope he’s still okay for tonight and tomorrow. We passed out all the ears and went to our hangout place at the school. Which is by the art room. 

When we got there Thomas was already there. I hand him his tea, I give him his headband which was Hades theme. I thought it matched his mood sometimes. Nicole’s is Alice in Wonderland and Nick’s is Cars. Mine is Belle theme. The bell rang for class and we all left for class. 

Fashion I got a perfect A from my dress I made which is for tomorrow and Mrs. Orr asked me what my inspiration was and I just explained that we have some heroes in Paris and one is Ladybug and I thought about her while I was making my dress.

The rest of the day went fast; we did the small homecoming walk inside the school. Which right before I did passed out the rest of the headbands to the cheer team. School ended and a quick practice before the game tonight. Everything was done for today. Nicole went with Nick to go get us a table at a small dinner Thomas likes to go. I headed to my car just as I got a text from our small group chat.

N1:At the dinner, Thomas is here too. We are just waiting for you now.  
N2:I’m shocked that he showed up with us.  
T:You know that i’m here too, right. I can read your text.  
M:I'm on my way I just got to the car. 

I put my bags in the back and grab a pair of shorts so I can wear over my skirt. I closed the trunk and went to the front so I could get in. I opened my door and just when I was about to get in I heard someone called me by a name I haven’t heard in awhile.

"Bugaboo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is here Now. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, I been busy all week with stuff.
> 
> So the Soulmate Au is going to be a timer on the Ankle and a matching tattoo, in case the timer is zero and they didn't know that they have meant their soulmate. Each tattoo is different for each soulmate pair. 
> 
> But commit, and like. See you all next Friday. 
> 
> And Happy Fourth of July.
> 
> And may the odds be ever in your favor. 
> 
> Sorry wrong fanfic.


	14. Chapter 13

“Chaton?” I Said as I turned around. And I see Adrien in the Gotham Academy uniform. I quickly ran to him and hugged him. “How are you here? Last I heard that you were with your aunt in London.”

“One, Princess I’m here with my cousin. It got worse in London since my Father’s Bland is well known in Europe, my aunt got in contact with a cousin that lives in Gotham. Two, why are you here Princess?” He asked me. 

“I’m a student here and I got accepted. I've been staying at a penthouse that Jagged Stone owns here. But i’m so glad that you are okay. It’s been like four years since I last saw you.” Then I thought of something. “You know what I’m supposed to meet up with some friends at a diner, do you want to come? I could just message them to let them know that I'm bringing someone.” I quickly asked. 

“If your friends don’t mind I just need to let my cousin know that I found an old friend. And I do need a ride. It's usually her or her wife who would pick me up from school.” He tells me.   
“ Sure, Just put your stuff in the back.” I replied to him.

M: Hey, I ran into an old friend of mine from Paris. I invited him to come with to the diner so I can introduce him. He’s been through alot in the past few years so please take it easy on him.  
N1: That’s fine it would be nice to another friend from Paris.

M:Hey Chloe can you go to the diner please I have a surprise for you.   
C:Sure, It better be good cause I was watching Riverdale.

Adrien and I got in my car and I drove to the diner. When I got there I could see some of my fellow classmates. I spotted Nicole and Nick, and I headed to the booth. 

“Guys this is my friend Adrien, Adrien this is Nicole and Nick. Where is Thomas?” I asked.

“Oh Jason called saying that he had to go pick up someone cause Jason didn’t want to give her a ride.” Nick tells me. 

“Ah okay did he order his food at least. Adrien you can sit next to me, this place has really good Burgers I recommend the Bacon Cheeseburger. But sadly today I have to get a salad, same goes to Nicole.” I said.

“Why the salad, You don’t look like you need to go on a diet.” He asked

“No, I'm not on a diet, I’m on the cheer team and I usually eat light before games and stuff. Tonight is the big homecoming game. Which you are going to right?” I asked him. I ordered Chloe’s, mine, and Adrien’s food. Adrein wasn’t planning on going to the game until he found me. I was able to convince him to join us for the sleepover after the game. 

It’s nice to see him again; I noticed that the last time I saw him he wore a lot of long sleeves because of the burns he got. But I can’t tell if the heal Properly or not. I saw Thomas and Chloe walk in just as our food got to our booth. I couldn’t wait for Chloe to see Adrien. 

“Mari am I seeing things or is that Chloe walking in?” Adrien asked me.

“Nope that’s Chloe. I text her to come over here.” I tell him. Chloe ran to Adrien as he quickly got up. Chloe was in tears. 

“Maribug this is the best surprise ever. How did you find him?” She asked me.

“I didn’t, he found me. I was shocked as you are now. But let’s all sit down and Thomas this is Adrien, he’s an old friend of mine and Chloe.” I tell him.

We all chatted and Adrien told embarrassing stories of Chloe and I. By the time we got done Nicole and I had to go leave for the game. Thomas, Nick, Chloe and Adrien were all going to watch the game and wait for us after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boy Adrien is now here.   
> His story will be told later on.
> 
> Comment below.


	15. Chapter 14 Homecoming Game.

Gotham was winning by the time halftime came. We did our performance for the crowd, and it was great. Even with Nicole’s arm still healing, she did amazing. When we were done the headmaster came up to the stage we had set up to announce the homecoming King and Queen. Nicole decided that we both should try to go for Homecoming Queen. 

“Good evening Gotham, Tonight like every year is our last Homecoming for our seniors, and this year we have a special guest, Mr. Bruce Wayne.” He announced. Mr. Wayne made his way to the stage, and I believe his wife came up with him. 

“Hello, this school year is very special for my family, my youngest son is now a senior. But sadly he’s not here tonight. But now my wife and I are going to be announcing this year’s Homecoming King and Queen. This year’s homecoming King is Thomas Grayson.” Mr. Wayne announced. Thomas went down and up to the stage. He was crowned. I didn’t know that he was trying to run. Now to think of it I don’t think I did vote.

“Hello , I’m Selena Wayne and I’m going to be announcing this year’s Homecoming Queen. I know how big this could be for a young lady. Now the moment we’ve been waiting for, this year’s Homecoming Queen is Marinette Dupin-Cheng.” She announced. I was surprised, I just did it for fun. Nicole gave me a push, giving me a look ‘you need to go’. I quickly walked up the stage. Mrs. Wayne put the tiara on my head, the Stash and handed me a bundle of roses. 

“Here is your Homecoming King and Queen, Now Gotham Academy let's win this game.” The Headmaster said. All of us got down from the stage. “Okay Thomas and Marinette, you two are going to be busy. Marinette since you are from Paris we have different events the King and Queen do some are being in the Gotham birthday Parade, the Thanksgiving Parade, and being the King and Queen as in called the Snow King and Queen, at the Yule Ball In December.” He tells me. Looks like that I’m going to add this to my schedule.

I went back to the cheer team, they all congratulated me on becoming Homecoming Queen. I place my bundle of roses on the bench so no one would step on them. The rest of the game continued, we cheered every time we made a score. At the end we won the game. 

Nicole and I quickly changed out of our uniform. I put the stash and tiara back on. We waited by my car for the guys. Nicole did send us a text letting us know that Adrien and Chloe are joining us tonight. When everyone got together. Nicole went with Nick, Chloe went with Thomas and Adrien went with me. We all drove to my place and got ready for the Sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I’m not at home due to need to get away from my brothers. I been at my aunts house.


	16. Not a chapter.

Sorry but no chapter this week been busy with school.   
Promise to post two next Friday.


	17. Chapter 15

I texted Jagged to let him know that two more people are joining us for the night. I also text Chloe to let him know that he is getting a surprise guest over. He was one of the few that helped Adrien out after things went down.

Adrien had me go to his cousins house so he can get an overnight bag and suit for tonight and tomorrow. When we got there, I realized where we were at, Harley Quinn’s house.

“Your cousin is Harley Quinn?” I asked him.

“Yea, I know. But how do you know her?” He replied to me. 

“I make her bake goods once and awhile.” I told him as we got out of the car. He went ahead to unlock the door and walk in. Harley wasn’t home so he just got his stuff after leaving a note for her.

We got to my house, we could hear music playing loud. I unlocked the door and walking in we could see Jason, Nick, and Chloe singing to Thomas, who looks very annoyed by them. Nicole and another person are just watching while Jagged is just recording them.

Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?

Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

“Ah Adrien it’s so nice to see again after so many years.” Jagged said as he saw him, pulling him into a hug.

“Adrien this is Jason, Chloe’s cousin, and one of Thomas brothers. Thomas is the only blood born the rest are adopted.” I tell Adrien.

“Hey, and this is Cass. She’s our newest member of our family. She’s only a few months younger than Thomas. She doesn’t speak much so she uses sign language.” Jason tells us.

I give a quick nod to her and took Adrein’s stuff to the guys rooms. I went back using the back hall to the kitchen and I was that some order pizza and wings.

“So what movie are we watching first?” I asked as I got myself a slice of pizza.

“Well I was thinking that we could so a karaoke contest and your uncle could judge us.” Nick asked me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the long wait. School has been keeping me busy and not only that. I have a puppy now so I’m a pet mom. Will be updating on Friday.  
> See you guys then,


	18. Chapter 16: Guys Vs Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke battle is now starting. Who we’ll win.

“I don’t see why not. We could do guys against girls.” I said as I sat down on the sofa.

“Jason and Cass could help me judge, and I can ask Penny to set up for a prize.” Jagged tells us. 

“Okay, how are we doing it Uncle Jagged?” I asked him, as I finish my pizza.

“We could do one group song and one solo song by one person from each group.” Jason said.

We all agree and went to different areas of the house so we could plan on what we could sing. We thought of doing Bang Bang since it has three female artists. Nicole wanted to sing, so we had her ick her song. Jagged called us back so we can start. 

“Okay let’s start with the guys first. The group song first then the solo.” Jagged told us. I’m Curious on what they have planned.

Damian went to the TV and got their song picked out. When the music starts to play I realize that we have to pick a different song.

D: She got a body like an hour glass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive (oh)

(You've been waiting for that...  
Step on up swing your bat)  
See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)

A: She might've let you hold her hand in school  
But I'm a show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)

(Okay you've got a very big shhh,  
Mouth but don't say a thing)  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind

A & D: Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)

N: It's Myx Moscato  
It's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle  
It's oh, oh.  
Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam  
Kitten so good  
It's drippin' on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could go  
Batman Robin it  
Bang, bang, cocking it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride his uh like a Harley  
Then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hangin' we bangin'  
Phone rangin', he slangin'  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)

B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)  
B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)

A, D, and N: Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)

When they got done; Jagged, Jason, and Cass scored on them but didn’t tell them their score. I asked Jagged if he could give us two minutes to change our song.

“What are we going to do. Nick must have heard us or knew that we were doing that song.” Nicole said.

“How about that one song. The umm mashup of Take It Off, Dark Horse, and Monster. The guys would never know of it.” Chloe said.

“Well Jagged never did set up the rules. But who is doing what? The song is usually a four person song.” I replied to them.

“I can do Dark Horse, and Chloe can do Monster. Which leaves you with Take It Off, and since Chloe’s song is short she can do the fourth part.” Nicole tells us. We all agree with it.

We went back and got ready. I wanted for the music to start.

C and M: N-now we're getting so smashed  
Knocking over trash cans  
Everybody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess  
Gonna get laid I'm not the designated  
Driver so I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a

M: There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all  
C: And they  
M: turn me on  
C: When they  
M: take it off,  
C: when they  
M: take it off everybody take it off  
There's a place I know if you're looking for a show  
Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor  
C: And they  
M:turn me on  
C: when they  
M: Take it off  
C: When they  
M: take it off everybody take it off

N: There's no going back  
Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away  
It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it up to me  
Up to me, give it up to me

C: That boy is a monster  
N: So you wanna play with magic  
C: That boy is a monster  
N: Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
C: That boy is a monster  
N: Baby do you dare to do this  
C: That boy is a monster er-er-er-er  
N: 'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
C: He ate my heart  
N: Are you ready for, ready for  
C: He ate my heart  
N: A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
C: He ate my heart  
N: 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
C: He ate my heart  
N: There's no going back

M: Lose your mind, lose it now  
Lose your clothes, in the crowd  
We're delirious tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around

N: Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

C: He ate my heart and then he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh  
He ate my heart he a-a-a-ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
N: ‘Cause I’m coming for you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
C: Ready for  
N: A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
C: A perfect storm  
N: 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the long wait. It took me longer to find the lyrics for the mashup. I had to write it down first then type it all up. My puppy is doing good to let you guys know.


	19. Chapter 17

We got done with the song all the guys were surprised. I knew we did good on that performance. We went and sat next to the guys on the couch. Just like the guys, they didn't score us. We all took a break for sweets. Which I think was a good idea for us really. Now to think what song for Nicole to sing.

I wanted something like I'm a strong independent woman. Only because I saw her soul mark, and I know who has the same mark. We all have a timer and a mark. But my timer stop when i was 7 and i don't know who my soulmate was than so i'm hoping to find with the mark. Hopefully the song does some good but it's her chose for the song.

We had the guys go first again. I saw that Adrien was the one that is going to be singing. I'm worry on what song he was going to sing but seeing that he pick Unsteady, i knew that he was going to be good with it. 

Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Mama, come here  
Approach, appear  
Daddy, I'm alone  
'Cause this house don't feel like home  
If you love me, don't let go  
If you love me, don't let go  
Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Mother, I know  
That you're tired of being alone  
Dad, I know you're trying  
To fight when you feel like flying  
If you love me, don't let go  
If you love me, don't let go  
Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

When he was done singing. Chloe and I went up and hug him. We both know that its still hard on him finding out everything about his father. After we got done hugging Nicole went up and pick her song sadly it was one of the one's I thought of. But its going to be a amazing song.

Am I brave enough?  
Am I strong enough?  
To follow the desire  
That burns from within  
To push away my fear  
To stand where I'm afraid  
I am through with this  
'Cause I am more than this  
I promise to myself  
Alone and no one else  
My flame is rising higher  
I am the fire  
I am burning brighter  
Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waiting for  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter  
I am the fire  
I've been sacrificed  
My hearts been cauterized  
Hanging on to hope  
Shackled by the ghost  
Of what I once believed  
That I could never be  
What's right in front of me?  
I am the fire  
I am burning brighter  
Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waiting for  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter  
I am the fire  
I don't believe I'll fall from grace  
Won't let the past decide my fate  
Leave forgiveness in my wake  
Take the love that I've embraced  
I promise to myself, me and no one else  
I am more than this  
I am the fire  
I am the fire  
I am burning brighter  
Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waited for  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter  
I am the fire  
I am the fire  
I am the fire  
I am the fire  
I am the fire

Nicole was done singing, I saw a small reddish glow coming off of her. Nick went up and hug her. We all waited for Jagged, Jason, and Cass to give us our scores. The guys won the contest but Jagged told us that we all won. Penny got us V.I.P tickets for his next concert in Gotham. With that it was already late, Jason and Cass said goodbye and left. Leaving only myself Chloe, Nicole, Nick, Adrien and Thomas.

We decided to sleep in the living room. So I went and got sleeping bags and an air mattress. Thomas, Nick, and Nicole slept on the sleeping bags, Chloe, Adrien, and were going to sleep on the air mattress. While everyone was asleep, I had Adrein come with me.

"Okay Kitten are you just going to have him stand there." Plagg said. I watch the both of them talk. I went back to the living room leaving the two alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long delay, i been busy more than i had plan. I'll be updating every Friday again other than this Friday. See you guys next Friday. Bugout.


	20. Chapter 18

I felt a weird wetness coming from my hand. I open my eyes to see Fang drooling on my hand. I get up and scratch his head, looking over to see, Nick, Nicole, and Thomas in shock.

"Guys this is Fang. He's my uncle's pet Crocodile. He won't bite unless you were Bob or HawkMoth." I tell them. I walk to the kitchen so I can get some breakfast.

"So this is Fang, the one you were talking about on Tuesday when we were at the pet store right?" Thomas asked me as he came up behind me.

"Yes, like I said he is the closest thing I could get." I replied to him.

"Right, cause of your mom." He replied back.

"Yea, um do you want some tea, I have Green tea, Kusmi, and Earls Grey?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Green Tea is fine." He replied to me. I got the kettle ready as I put some croissants in the oven. While that was going I went to my bathroom to wash up. 

Then I walk to the kitchen, the timer is still going on. Nicole was getting some bacon to go with the croissants. I decided to get some fruit to go with breakfast. The timer went off for the croissants I took them out and set them aside to cool. I started to fix Thomas's Tea. Chloe help me set up the table for us to eat. We got everything set up.

We sat down and start to eat breakfast. Jagged came in with his messy hair. He went straight to the kitchen to fix his coffee. 

"Morning everyone. Mari are you sure don't want me to call you guys a limo?" He asked me. 

"I'm sure, Uncle Jagged. Nick is going to be driving us. I can have you get us a limo for the next few dances." I tell him.

We all finish breakfast and went did other things. I did some final of the dresses. When I got done with that it was already time for lunch, when i came of the room I could see that someone order Chinese food.

I got some Kang Pao Chicken with some fried rice. I went and sat next to Thomas who was eating some tofu. We all ate in silence when we got done Chloe had Nicole and I get into the showers. When i was done with mine. I put on my undergarments and a robe. When I got out, I could see that Chloe had different stations set up for Nicole and I. I went to sit down Chloe came to me and started to do my hair. The only reason she's not getting ready with us because different schools. When she was done with my hair she move on to Nicole. I went to go put on my dress, and when I started to do my own makeup. When I was done, I went to the living room and saw the guys other than Adrien since he was not planning on going. He and Chloe made plans on going to her place and meet the rest of Jason's family.

Thomas saw me and I could see that he was surprised the way I look. Then Nicole came out and she look amazing in her Royal Blue dress. Jagged came out of his room and saw all of us.

"Okay, before everyone leaves I need pictures not just for myself but for Mari Dad." Uncle Jagged tells us. We all got together and got pictures done. Chloe and Adrien already left when we got done taking pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marienette Dress: 
> 
> Nicole Dress: 
> 
> Hello everyone, Homecoming is almost here but will they make it find out soon next Friday. Bugout


	21. Author Note 3

Sorry for no update today. I want to wish everyone an Happy Christmas or Merry Christmas in America. I have exciting news. I'm ENGAGED!!!!!! I'm super excited to spend the rest of my life with my love. Until next with an update. 

BUGOUT.


	22. Chapter 19 The Car Crush

When Uncle Jagged was done taking our pictures we started to leave. We all got into the car. Nick and Nicole was in the front, where Thomas and I are in the back. We decided to go get something to eat before we went to the Homecoming dance.

We went to the diner that we were at yesterday. Nicole and I got the Chicken Alfredo, Nick got the Chicken Parmesan, Thomas got a Grilled Salmon Caesar Salad.

We talk about up coming events. We told the guys that we are doing our cheer competition. Which I'm excited for, I'm really glad that Penny convinced me to join cheer. When we got done eating we got back to the car, in the same sitting arrangement as before. We were about 10 minutes to the Dance.

Then everything happen so fast. The car had flipped so many times that I had become disorientated before I even sustained concussion, which had me drifting in and out. Than everything went black.

I remember slightly waking with the taste of blood in my mouth. My eyes flicker more. Why was it so dark. I heard voices calling us to see if we were okay or shouting to call 911. I try making noise but the pain hit me hard. God, why so much pain? Then came a blue flicker, the sound of sirens. Wait, why am I alive, why am I not dead. Why couldn't she survived like I did.

"Hello, Hello. We are here to help you. My name is Alex, I'm going to cut the door since I can't open it. So hang on." I heard someone say. Then Blackness again. When I woke again I heard the sound of beeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm going to be taking two weeks to write the next chapter. I did put a clue in the chapter to a major event. Until next time Bugout.
> 
> And thank you for all the congratulations of my engagement.


	23. Chapter 20 Hospital

The sound of beeping is all I heard, along with the sound of voices and foot steps passing by. I don't understand why I'm still here. Why am I alive and she's gone. Why couldn't she be here too.

I still remember the day. The day I heard the news. The day that everything end. The day I failed. If I only started that battle sooner. She would be safe after I did the Lucky Charm. But I failed to save her.

"Oh Marinette you're awake. We were so worried about you." I lost my thought of train as Chloe came in.

"Hi Chloe" I said in a horsed voice due to my dry mouth.

"Here let me get you some ice water." She told me. When she came back, one of the nurses came also.

"Hello, Miss. Dupain-Cheng. How are you this afternoon?" The nurse asked me. I carefully took a few sips of the water after seeing one of my hands in a cast.

"Fine for now." I replied. My voice still horsed but better. She left to go get the doctor. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Chloe asked me. 

"I remember going to the school but the car started to roll. And someone name Alex." I recalled to her.

"Okay, yes there was an car accident. You guys were hit by a stole away car from the Scarecrow. Nick was in critical condition due to him getting hit first. Nicole is okay she has a broken femur. I don't know about Damian." She told me. Who is Damian.

"Who is Damian. What happened to Thomas?" I question her after taking more sips of the water.

"Damian is Thomas. He only use that name to stay out of the Media. Thomas is his middle name Grayson is one of his brother's last name." Chloe tells me calmly. I was in a state of shock. How could he lie to me. I known him for about two months now.

"He lie to me. You know I don't like getting lie to. Not after her." I stated back to her. Not soon after the doctor came in.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Dupain-Cheng. How are you feeling today?" He asked me as he check my vitals signs. "I'm Doctor Chris. Are you feeling any headaches, pain?"

"I'm doing good, pain is okay, slight headache." I replied to him.

"Can you tell me your full name and date of birth please." He question me.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 9th of July 2002." I replied to him.

"Okay No memony lost. You have a fracture wrist but lucky you didn't need any surgery for your wrist. But you do need to move your fingers regularly while the fracture is healing to keep them from stiffening. Other than that you just have a few scrapes and cuts. We be keeping you for one more night to keep an eye on you." He assured me. 

as he left Chloe went to go get Jason and Uncle Jagged. I look around the room more and saw that it is now Sunday. So I wasn't out that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hospital seen happened. And now she knows who Thomas is. Stay tune for the next chapter next Friday.
> 
> Bugout.


	24. Chapter 21

It's been two weeks since the car accident. I barely talk to Thom... Damian. Nicole has been living with me, her leg is surprisingly almost heal. Nick finally had woken up, but I noticed that his eye color change. Papa did came here for a few days after Penny called him and told him what happen.

It's now the week of the Gala. Chloe and Nicole been helping me work on my dress. Not only that I found out that Uncle Jagged plan a dance sequence to go with the Gala. But it's with Damian and a few other people. So I been learning the dance since i found out.

"Tell me why, I'm doing this again?" I asked, while getting off the table .

"Because Jagged was supposed to be the entertainment but shad something to do. So he thought of this. Plus you're going as MDC not Marinette. So Damian is not going to know that it's you." Chloe tells me , while passing me a water.

"You're right. I kinda wish that we could all practice together, instead of learning it by ourselves. Like I have to jump into arms. How am I going to trust them to catch me." I tell them. I saw the time and knew I was late. Jason is going to be on my ass when I get there.

"I'm late, I have to go. Chloe text Jay, that I'm on my way." I said as I walk to the poach. I transform into LadyNoir. I quickly got to Wayne Tower. Jason been training me more, since ScareCrow is out. I have to be more prepared in case he comes looking for me. 

Batman didn't like the Idea but RedHood offered. Nightwing helps sometimes. But it's just Jason tonight. I got to the tower, I could tell he was mad at me for being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a short Chapter, I been busy with school, and slowly planning my wedding. Who knew my mom was right about me having Batman on my wedding cake.


	25. Author Note 4

Hey guys sorry for the wait of the next chapter. I just been busy with school and started to plan my next book which the first chapter is up. Please read and see what you think. 

And I never knew that wedding planning is so hard to do. But also so fun.

See you guys later bugout.


End file.
